Hunters and Witches
by slytherinbabe210
Summary: Supernatural/Harry Potter crossover. My take on what would happen when Hermione is 23 and hunting with her older sister and they meet the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

Hunters and Witches

**Dislaimer:I do not own the character excpet for Chris and any more fictional characters I might create as the story goes on.**

Me and my sister, had just finished salting and burning the bones of a very nasty, violent spirit, one Zecheriah Burnsteen, who killed in such a way I would not care to describe, but let's just say it will take me at least two hours to get all the blood out of my hair. I was to become his next victim but my older sister, Chris was not about to let that happen and I'm glad. I'm sorry where are my manners? My name is Hermione Granger yep one third of the used-to-be Golden Trio and I'm hunting with my little known about sister Chris. My parents sent her to Beauxbatons for God knows what reason. The war has ended but it took with it Harry and Ron and my parents. My sister is all I have left that's close to me.

"We kicked evil's ass." My sister said with a smile. She always loved the thrill of the hunt; I on the other hand like the research more and learning about new things. I am truly a bookworm. I guess that's one thing that hasn't changed. But what has changed is my sister's and I use of magic. We don't use magic unless necessary and hunt evil the muggle way.

"Agreed. Now let's get out of here before people start asking questions." I said as we headed towards her 1962 Chevy Comaro.

"Alright, onward to another little town with a shitty motel." Chris said with a look of disgust on her face.

"They're not all little and shitty. Remember when we went to Milwaukee."

I countered.

"Oh forgive me. They're not all little but if they're not little then they're dirty. At least the spots we stay in."

"Well it's not like we can afford anything else. We don't get paid for this. Hell, we're lucky if we even get a thank you. The only way we have money is through credit card fraud and we, on occasion get caught and have to spend a night in jail and when we don't get caught I feel kind of guilty or if some people, mainly guys, are stupid enough to take us on in pool and then when we win we get accused of rigging the game."

"Whatever let's just go."

"Okay. Wake me up when we stop." I said as I put my shades on.

"Alright." She said as we hightailed out of Normanna, Texas Metallica blasting all the way.

"Hey 'Mione wake up." Chris practically yelled as she shook me awake.

"Where are we?" I said groggily.

"I have no idea but they have a diner that looks like they have edible food compared to the Darwinism you try to feed me." Typical Chris. Thinking of her stomach rather than more important things like where the hell we are.

"Yeah well your cooking isn't much better than mine." Unfortunately for us neither got our mom's gift of awesome cooking but rather our father's ability, I guess is the word for it, at making the simplest meals into something even Chris wouldn't eat and that's saying something.

"Never said I was little sis." She retorted as we walked into the diner. Everyone stared at us as we waited to be seated. I guess they weren't use to visitors in Sanatoga, Texas according to the shitty postcards. I mean really in a town of like 600 people and you have post cards. Wow is all I have to say.

The elderly lady behind the cashier welcomed us and said in a motherly tone, one Mrs. Weasley would use, "Come dearies and sit wherever you like, and please ignore the stares. She said the last bit loudly so everyone could hear her. As soon as the chatter had resumed she told us " Forgive them, we're not used to strangers and what with the accidents you can't help that they're curious and somewhat suspicious.

"Accidents?" Chris questioned.

"Yes, tragedies really. But nothing you sweet girls have to worry about. Now why don't you go sit down and I'll send your waitress right over."

"Thank you." As Chris and I exchanged a glance.

As soon as our waitress, or slut really, took our order Chris started talking "Do you really think that they're normal accidents?"

"I don't know. Maybe." I replied.

"Well I think that this is definitely a job for us." Chris said confidently.

"Come on, are you sure that you aren't just looking for another hunt? I mean sure the possibility is there but I'm skeptical." I said unsure.

"Whatever. I'm just saying that maybe we should look into. Hello. Hotties 3 o'clock. I peered over to where she was looking, staring really and saw indeed there were two handsome men. Already, I could tell she was attracted to the shorter, older and tougher looking one. But the taller, younger and almost cuter in a geekish one was the one who drew me in.

The short one caught us basically drooling over them and said something to the tall one making him look over at us. I caught his eye for a short moment but ruined it as I looked down blushing furiously. Chris though was doing the exact opposite. She was exchanging flirtascious smile and winks with older one.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face while saying, "Hey, yo Chris. Snap out of it girl. Undress him with your eyes later."

"Yep we should definitely look into this as something possibly out of the ordinary."

"Does this have something to do with there might being an actual hunt or does this have to do with that cute guy over there who you don't even know if he's into you?" I inquired.

"I am appalled you would say that 'Mione. Do you have that little faith in me? Of course this is about there being a possible hunt. The hottie is just an added bonus. And as to him not being into me, not even a possibility. He wasn't looking over here for nothing and he's not into you and since my gaydar is not going off we are definitely going to be shagging in the near future." Once again, typical Chris only thinking about food, shagging and occasionally hunting.

"How do you know he's not into me?" I queried.

"Because the other one is. I looked at her with doubt written all over my face. Chris saw this and said in an almost cocky way. "You'll see while I'm having the best sex of my life with my guy you'll be getting laid by your guy for the first time in 6 years."

I still doubted her but instead of voicing it I said "Hurry up and eat and then it's time for work.

Chris groaned to which I replied "Hey the sooner we get this done the sooner you can have quote "The best sex of my life'.

"Fine." Chris grumbled. I could tell this was going to be the happiest hunt ever. Not.

**A.N.** Hey I know not the most eventful but what do you expect it's the introductory chapter. If you couldn't tell the two guys were the Winchesters. Well that's all for now. Please let me know what you think I should keep or change or just your thoughts in general.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunters and Witches

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and Chris.**

"Hey." I said to Chris as she walked through the door of our room in the motel that we currently inhabited. "Did you get any information on the accidents?"

"Yeah. Apparently there have been six attacks in the last two and a half weeks. Only one survived, Genna Tamel. They put her in the mental ward at Sacred Heart Hospital. She claimed a woman attacked her."

"What's so mental about that?" I pondered aloud.

"Apparently and these were the exact words she used 'that freaking bitch had a cat head." Chris explained.

"Yep. That would land any muggle in the local psych ward. So any ideas on what it could be?" I asked Chris.

"Nope you're the smart one remember. And you better start working fast." Chris ordered me.

"Why?" I cautiously questioned.

"Because I want this thing killed by Thursday."

"Why you got a date or something?"

"Yeah on Friday."

"Chris!" I exclaimed. "Although it's true you take a long time to get ready, probably the most out of anyone I know, even you don't need that much time."

"Who said I wanted to go?" She said staring at me in an accusing manner.

"Well most of the time you do, so I assumed the time would be no different." I explained myself to her.

"Yeah, well, this time its different okay. This is old and fat and ugly and he smells." She defended herself.

"Chris that should not be, wait, he smells, how bad?"

"Remember that time we had to go in that swamp that smelled like shit and puke mixed together only worse."

I shuddered at the memory. "Yeah why?"

"He smells worse."

"Oh my God how can you smell worse than that?" I said as I scrunched my face in a very Pansy like manner in disgust.

"I don't know and I really don't want to find out so I would really like to be at least two hundred miles between us and guy that smells and is old enough to be our grandfather." She said to me.

"He can't be that old." I reasoned.

"Oh he's pushing sixty or he at least looks it. Though he said he could be my cowboy or I his cowgirl any time." She said in a revolting tone.

"Ew." Was all I managed to get out as a bolt of nauseas ness hit me.

"Yes. Now you understand why I just want to get this over with."

"Okay. Well I better get to work then. I'm going to head over to the library to gather information. After that how about we go to the morgue to look at the bodies?"

Sarcastically Chris responded, "Oh joyous day."

I responded in the same tone, "Totally. Now we both can die in peace."

"Yeah right. Get out of here 'Mione." Chris said as she fell on the bed.

"Yes m'am." I said making sure to get the last word in.

I smiled in delight as I heard a pillow smack against the door. "Sweet, sweet victory." I murmured to myself.

After having been at the library for a total of three hours and looking through public records only to find no violent deaths had occurred in the history of the town for the last two I had gone through the possibilities in my head of what could have done this. While going through the records I had realized there was a quite large family that had emigrated from Asia but still had relatives living there and visited them regularly. Maybe, just maybe something had followed them here. After all, there are no legends from around here that would suggest something that would do this. So, I of course, headed to the folklore section. I got down on my knees Atlantic creatures, Atlantic Ocean Sailors' Worst Nightmares, and so on until finally Asian creatures.

"Finally." I sighed in relief only to be short lived as I saw there was only one book and not one that I needed. The books I did need, however were on the very top shelf and the bookshelf being quite high I not tall enough to reach it frustrated me. I got on my tippy toes and reached as high as I could only to find I was just out of reach of them.

"Dammit." I muttered.

"Would you like some help?" A very kind and very sexy voice asked me.

I turned around only to find it was the tall, cute guy from the diner. I looked down hoping, praying he didn't see the blush that was rapidly spreading form my cheeks to the other parts of my face and my body and quietly answered "Yes please."

"Okay." He said with a smile. "Which books do you need?"

"Um… _Asia's Most Terrifying Legends_, _Asian Mythological Creatures of the Dark,_ and _Asian Spirits How to Find and Vanquish Them._

"Wow, that's quite an interesting list of books." The man said with an inquiring voice.

"Yeah well I've just recently been interested and thought I'd study before we get back."

"We?" He questioned

"My sister and I are on a road trip together, you know spending some quality time together." I informed the curious man.

"That's funny it's the same with my brother and me. And I just so happen to need these books also. When I get back home I plan on writing a report on it for a class."

I wondered what class would require knowing some of Asia's legends and mythological creatures but brushed it off and instead I said, "We could always share a table and switch off the books between one another."

"That's not a bad idea. I wouldn't mind sharing a table with a beautiful girl that actually seems to have a brain." OH MY GOD, this God is actually flirting with me.

"My name is Sam by the way."

"My name is Hermione." I answered.

"That's a unique name but it suits you." I looked at him with a scrutinizing face and he quickly tried to rectify his words.

"I mean you seem like a very unique individual not in a bad way but you just," He trailed off with a defeated look and I decided to put him out of his misery.

"It's okay I know it's not the most common name and the fact you think I'm different I'll take as a complement." I said with a smile, which quickly elicited one upon his face as well. "Let's get stared shall we." I said beginning the never-ending search of what might have caused this disaster.

After one hour of research I had a pretty good idea of what had cased this but wouldn't be sure until we talked to Genna and saw the remains. I couldn't wait to tell Chris what I had found both in and outside the books.

**A.N. **I know no Dean and hardly any Chris :( but don't worry they'll meet soon. Next chapter will probably be longer than usual because I do want to include the hunt. Also this may sound stupid but I can not figure out how to read my reviews so thank you to those who have reviewed I do appreciate it but I can't take into account what you have said until I read them so if anyone could help me that would be great. Until next time ~slytherinbabe210.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunters and Witches

Disclaimer: I once again own nothing except Chris. Ain't the world a cheery place?

I walked into the room only to hear the shower going and a voice singing a rendition Back in Black by AC/DC.

I said just loud enough so Chris could hear me, "I wonder if a spirit cam and took Chris and is now bestowing upon me a form of excruciating and unnatural torture with that awful screeching noise."

"You're jealous and you know it." Chris said as the shower turned off and she came out with a robe on. "So what did you find out?"

" I have an idea of what could have done this but to be sure I have to see the remains and looks at the bodies." I annotated.

"Okay. Well let me get dressed and then we'll go to the morgue."

As we headed to the morgue Chris asked " So what happened at the library?" I looked at her inquiringly. "Research." I smartly said.

"Oh come on I know something else. I see that look in your eyes that says you're hiding something so come on spit it out." Chris said as we parked in the space at the morgue. "Nice car." Chris said. I looked and saw a '67 Chevy Impala.

"Whatever. Let's just get in. Look at the bodies and get out."

"Alright. Alright. Don't get your thong in a bunch. And don't even think about denying the fact you wear one I know you do."

We flashed our badges to Bimbo Barbie, I mean the receptionist and went back to the room where the bodies were kept only to get a huge surprise.

"Sam?" I questioned. Yep. There he was in all his sexiness before the remains of a mutilated body.

"Hermione?" He said in the same tone almost not believing I was there.

"What the hell are two chicks doing here?" The shorter one said in a belittling tone.

"What? You think just because we're women we can't be in a morgue doing a job." Chris said in a defensive voice.

"Hey guys." Sam said trying but failing to interrupt their argument. I, on the other hand, knew it was useless trying to stop Chris when she was like this so I headed towards the remains. It was what was left of the only male victim, Dwight Carmant. I looked at the crime scene photos and that almost made me positive of my assumptions.

"So what are you doing here?" Sam asked me after he realized it was futile to try and break Chris and his friend up.

"I could ask you the same question." I countered.

"So I take it that's your sister."

"Yes. And I assume that's your brother."

"You're right. So is there any way they're going to stop any time soon.

"Probably not seeing as your brother is a sexist, chauvinistic pig." I said in a bitter tone.

"He is not sexist." Sam said as I moved to view the next body and file.

"Sam, he practically said we couldn't be here because we're female and implied you had the right to be here and we're better than us and –" I paused mid-sentence as I thought I heard something.

"What?" Sam queried.

"Shh." I said. "You two shut the hell up." I said trying to hear over Chris and Dean's feud.

"Why what's wrong?" Chris questioned me cautiously.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Chris.

"Shit." She breathed out.

"What what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Shut the fuck up. We need to hear." Chris said in a reprimanding tone.

"It can't be that important. What the hell is it?" Dean said.

I took a deep breath and in a rushed tone. "Hurry up we have about five minutes to put everything back the way it was and get the hell out."

"Why what do you hear? Sam asked in a cautious voice.

"Footsteps." Chris answered. "Angry, quick ones by the sounds of it."

"How are you hearing this?" Dean said in a demanding tone.

"Would you shut the hell up and help us put everything back seeing as you took it out." Chris said in a bossy, slightly pissed tone. I could already tell they were going to have sex within the next couple months.

"Look right now it doesn't matter how we can hear only that we do and we have to hurry it up and would somebody please help me lift these damn remains in the cabinet." I said taking charge realizing that all the talk cost us precious time.

"Here, let me get this and why don't you put those carts back on the lines." Sam said in a non-degrading tone but with genuine helpfulness inflecting in his voice with what sounded like legitimate pleasantness mixed in.

"Thanks." I said in a polite tone. Finally we got it done but by that time the boys could also hear the footsteps meaning we didn't have enough time to try and get out there.

"Quick, Hide." Chris ordered.

Sam, Dean and Chris quickly disappeared while I couldn't find a suitable hiding spot that I would not easily be found in. All of the sudden I felt a hand on my ankle and I had to suppress a gasp of surprise.

"Shh. It's me." Sam whispered from under the cart the sheet covering his large and quite muscular, no bad Hermione. Now is not the time to have those thoughts. Hide first fantasize later. "Quick get under here." Sam quietly ordered.

"With you?" I managed to squeak out.

"Yes. Don't worry. We'll both fit." Sam encouraged.

"Ok" I responded in the most normal tone I could muster. I hurried as I heard the doors open and the head medical examiner came in.

I heard him walk over to the cabinet as what I postulated to be the sheriff talking to him. "Come on Geoffrey we can't let the public know that we don't know what killed these people. That will cause a panicky uproar not to mention snooping. I don't want anyone finding out what happened all those years ago. I didn't go to all the trouble of destroying those city records jus to have it thrown all away."

" I realize what is at stake for you Frank but at the same time people have the right to know that they are in danger. They need to prepare for what may happen to them." Sam and I looked at each other and it was then I noticed how close we were with me on top of him. I blushed a deep crimson as I turned my head to the side and continued to listen to their conversation.

"Look Geoffrey I just need time. My grandfather found a way to make this go away when the Mings first came here and I'll figure it out the same way he did."

"I'll give you two days or three deaths before something accidentally slips."

A beeping sound alerted the two that Barbie Bimbo needed to talk to them.

"Yes Sherry. What do you need?'

"I'm sorry to interrupt you in your work Doctor but there's been another body found. This one's fresh and they need you and the sheriff over there right away."

Geoffrey sighed in frustration. "And do you mind telling me exactly where it is they need me." Apparently lack of information from the receptionist had been a bit to frequent for the examiner.

"Oh sorry sir. Coppler Avenue sir."

"We'll finish this later Geoffrey."

"I would hurry if I were you Frank."

"Yeah. Why's that?" The sheriff said in a demeaning tone.

"Because Frank you're already down one death and at the rate this thing is killing you don't have much time left." He said as the two headed out. Sam and I waited there for a couple minutes to make sure they were gone with same looking at me and me avoiding his burning gaze.

Finally I said "I think they're gone."

"Yeah." Sam responded but made no attempt to move. I finally got the courage to meet his eyes and found myself lost in the chocolate haze of Sam's eyes. He leaned towards me only to have the moment ruined yet again only this time by Dean and Chris's bickering.

"Would you let go of me?" Chris irately.

"Well I'm sorry I tried to be a gentleman." Dean countered.

Chris let out a small dry laugh. "You, a gentleman? Excuse me while I die of laughter."

Dean was about to retaliate when Sam interrupted. "I don't know about any of you but I want to get out of here."

Thank you Sam. "Agreed lets go." I said

"Alright." They grumbled in unison as Sam and I rolled our eyes taking the back door out the morgue having no idea what would become of us within the next few weeks.

**A.N.** Once again sorry for the wait but as I said in my profile basketball started and although that is no reason to keep you guys waiting it is the culprit of why I have not updated. Chapter 4 will hopefully be up tomorrow and if its not definitely by Wednesday.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunters and Witches

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except Chris.**

"Hey so I was thinking that maybe we team up on this hunt. It will probably go faster and it will be a lot safer." Sam said to me as we walked out the back of the morgue and headed to the cars.

"Are you implying that you don't want to be around me or that my sister and I can't handle this hunt." I teased him in what hoped sounded like a flirty voice.

"No, not at all. I was just- and you know I thought-" Sam tried to justify himself but was lost for words. I decided to put him out of his misery. " It's okay Sam I know what you meant."

"Right." He said "So what about it?" he asked anxiously.

"What about what?" I said trying to avoid the question.

"Um… us teaming up together. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." Sam said with what I hoped was disappointment as bad as that sounds but the fact that this tall muscular guy with the cutest dimples ever might actually want to work with plain-Jane Hermione. Now don't get me wrong I don't think I'm ugly but the guys usually go for girls like Chris not girls like me. "It's not you it's me and that sounded like I was breaking up with you. Awkward. Moving on .I said thoroughly embarrassing myself. "Well not really me more like my sister and your brother."

"I see." He said. We walked in an awkward silence and I was just about to kill myself when we finally we reached the cars. We headed to Chris's Comaro while the boys headed to the '67 Chevy Impala.

"You have got to be fucking with me." Chris said in an exasperated tone.

"I would except I don't want any kind of sexual diseases from you." Dean said with smirk on his face.

"Very funny." Chris responded sarcastically. "I can't believe a dyke like you owns a beauty like that."

"Hey I'm not a dyke." Dean responded lamely. "And besides I can't believe a skanky bitch like you owns a babe like that."

"Oh I'm a skanky bitch." Chris challenged as she headed towards Dean.

"Chris not now. Can we please just go? You two can finish this later when we're not outside a morgue that we just went into illegally." I urged Chris.

"Now you got one thing messed up in you're sentence bird hair." Dean said to me. "What you just said implies that we'll see each other again after you leave and I assure you we have no intentions of you're skanky ass faces again. Right Sammy?" Dean said looking for Sam to back him up on this.

"Don't drag me into this." Was all Sam had to say and the fact to say that I'm ecstatic about is an understatement.

"Oh come on you can't seriously tell me you like the bushed haired wonder over there." Dean exclaimed obviously surprised.

"Hey that's my little sister you're talking about." Chris responded for me obviously sensing my hurt but not allowing the others to know about it.

"And she has done nothing to you so why don't you keep you're punk-ass mouth shut. And what do you mean after we leave? We were here first so if anybody has to leave it would be you." Chris said in her I'm a bitch you don't want to mess with tone.

"Oh yeah. We have to leave." Dean challenged once again.

"I'm not saying you have to I'm just saying if anybody's leaving before this hunt is over it's going to be you not us." Chris said.

"Chris just drop and let's go." I once again tried to get Chris to leave by pleading with her.

"Exactly. Listen to flat chest over there and get the hell out of our territory."

Dean said once again going after me and only God knows why and for some reason bringing down my self-esteem by like ten points. Is that what Sam thought of me too? Is my hair really that bushy? I personally thought it had tamed down some since fifth year, apparently not enough. And are my boobs really that small? I once again thought I had filled out quite nicely. But then again, maybe my judgment was clouded. Maybe I'm not as okay looking as I thought I was. Chris almost knowing what was going on in my head and realizing that is was in complete turmoil decided to stick up for me. But for some reason, it wasn't her voice I heard. It was Sam's. "Come on man, what Hermione do to you?" Before Dean could answer Sam started talking to us more specifically Chris. They really do all go for her I thought as I saw him looking her up and down obviously liking what he saw. "I would really appreciate if we could team up on this one seeing as if it is what I think it is there's no documented way to kill the bastard."

"Oh yeah. Well you're obviously the smart one of the two of you so what the hell caused this?" Chris inquired.

" I would love to continue this here but I say we take this back to the motel and talk about it there." Dean rudely interrupted.

"Yeah and how do you know where we're staying?" Chris asked cautiously.

"Oh I worked my magic. I now know everything about you and my sister." I couldn't tell if he intended for us to believe that or not but regardless Sam intervened yet again. "There's only two motels in this town and we saw you're car parked in the front this morning before we left."

"Okay well let's go to the motel then." Chris decided. We got in car and before we sped off to the motel I quietly asked Chris "Can you drop me off at the library?"

"Why? What's wrong?" I thought you would be happy to spend time with Sam." Chris asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing's wrong I just want to go over our findings again and make sure that I'm right." I lied. In reality, I couldn't stand being in the same room with Sam and Chris knowing that he fancies her. That sounds selfish doesn't but for once I wanted the guy. Oh well, I'll just avoid them until after the hunt and then me and Chris will go on hunting like normal and we'll never see Sam and Dean again.

"Well we have the Internet for that and it doesn't matter if you're wrong or not because we still need to talk to Genna."

"I can save us some time if I can just go to the library and we have her statement which is good enough."

"Why can't you just use the computer?" Chris once again attempted. I just shook my head and made up the an excuse "I know which books I need so I just need to double check and then we can kill this evil son of a bitch tonight."

"Will you need any help because I'm sure Sam would-" "No!" I cut her off.

"I mean no I wouldn't want to waste Sam's time with something as simple as double-checking to see if I'm right."

"Are you sure you're okay 'Mione?" Chris tried one more time.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Okay, fine. I'll ask you later about what the hell is bugging you." Chris thought for a moment and then a look of realization went on her face. "Please tell me it's not that dick Dean."

"It's not." I replied. And it was true. Dean wasn't the only thing wrong with me so I technically told the truth.

"Okay." Said Chris as she let me off at the library. She cast a worried glance in my direction before speeding off to the motel, which was two miles down the road. I decided I could walk back to the motel so I turned off my cell phone. As I started going over the information in the books again I started to fell tired and soon I had fallen asleep.

I woke up two hours later to find I was the only one in library. I reached down into my bag so I could call Chris only to find my bag wasn't there. Where the hell did it go? Suddenly I heard a noise come around from the corner almost like a growl from a large cat. SHIT! I thought knowing exactly what it was. I pulled out my shiv ready to try and defend myself when the noise suddenly stopped. Where the hell did it go? I thought frantically not liking the situation I had gotten myself into. I decided to sit down but I took the compact mirror out of my pocket I always had on me and put it on the table that way I could see if it was coming up behind me. What I, unfortunately, didn't account for was if it came down on me. I looked in my compact mirror only to find it was right behind me. "Hello Hermione." She smiled cruelly before throwing me into the wall coming up to me unnaturally fast and bashing a chair into my head hard rendering me unconscious and vulnerable to her.

I woke up to what I would guess about four hours later in a small room with the bastet standing only feet from me. I attempted to move only to find my arms had been shackled.

"Ah it's awake." She said noticing me arise from my slumber. "You've been out for awhile my dear."

I desperately wanted to close my eyes again so I did.

"Oh is the little human still tired?" She cooed.

"No." I answered. "I just don't want to look at your ugly ass face anymore."

She grasped my leg just below the knee and slowly and painfully started to twist it up. "Don't test me human. You'll only lose. I know you don't know how to kill me." She rose with a look of disdain on her face.

"My sister will figure it out." I said with complete confidence.

"Don't you see? She'll be too blinded with wrath to see what's right in front of her face." The bastet gloated.

"If she doesn't then Sam will."

"Oh please he'll be too wrapped up in her body to even think about you and where you could be." I couldn't even respond.

"Oh what's wrong with the big bad Hermione Granger. Know that's its true that has always been and will always be better than you.

Before I could respond there was a loud crashing noise. I took the opportunity to head butt her while she was destracted.

"You little bitch!"

"I'm not completely defenseless."

Then Sam, Dean and Chris came through the doorway. "Step away from my sister." Chris ordered. The bastet just smirked and changed into her lion form.

"Shit." I heard Sam mutter before he drew a gun. Dean had also cocked a shotgun while Chris drew a long knife. "Here." Chris said to me as she threw a bobby pin to me. I caught it with my mouth and started to work my way out of the shackles. I was finally free only to turn around and see Chris being thrown into the wall by the huge tiger and it was now stalking Sam. I looked around to see where Dean was only to find him unconscious and bloody. I saw my bag hanging a view feet from the bastet and decided to try and risk getting it. I ran as fast as I could with my mangled leg and managed to reach my bag which had my shiv in it. As I drew it out the tiger turned its attention from Sam and Dean to me. I steeled myself for the attack I knew was going to happen. I saw the tiger leap up and the brothers wasting rounds trying to slow it down if not kill it. I merely shook my head at them and sliced off its head right as it landed on me.

"Holy shit. That chick fights better than the both of us. Maybe we need to work out more Sammy." Dean said clearly impressed with my skills.

"Yeah." Sam said somewhat distantly as he walked over to Chris. I could feel my heart breaking as he tenderly shook her from unconsciousness.

"Hey you okay." He asked

"I'm fine." Chris replied. "Where's my sister?"

"She's right over there."

"Is she alright?"

"I'm fine." I said in a cold tone. Chris looked at me funny but nodded anyway.

"Alright well let's get out of here then."

"Agreed." I said as I managed to use the wall to get up and I painfully started walking up the steps dragging my maimed leg. As soon as reached the top I sat down and started twisting my leg back into place thanking God nobody noticed it.

"Hey you sure you're okay?" I was surprised to hear Dean's voice.

"I'm fine." I said as I suppressed the tears that were threatening to escape. "I just want to get away from this nightmare."

"Here let me help you up."

"I got it thanks anyway."

We walked together in silence to the cars with Sam and Chris laughing joyfully behind us.

I right away got into Chris's Comaro while waving by to Dean. To my surprise he came over to me while Sam and Chris were saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you without reason it's just your sister."

"It's okay." I interrupted. "I understand."

"Alright well I'll see you around."

"Bye dean."

"Hey sis." Chris said as she got into the drivers seat. "Listen there's a case in Lake Wales that I thought we should check out. The boys are might be going too."

"I'm not going." I said coldly the bastets' words echoing in my mind.

"Um… okay well I'm sure there's other hunts somewhere else."

"No Chris you don't get it. I'm not going I want to go to our house in Miami and just stay there." I said shaking my head.

"But 'Mione hunting is a part of us."

"No Chris it's a part of you. Face it I'm not cut out for this. I thought maybe I was but I'm not. I don't want to be the one you or somebody else has to save. Besides I need some alone time to figure some shit out."

"Fine. I'll take you home. But you better stay there until I come back." Chris said with a stern yet hurt look on her face.

"Whatever." I muttered knowing it was going to be a long ride to Miami.

**A.N.** I know both sisters were kind of bitches in this story but they'll get better. I also realize I said this would be up by Wednesday and its now Thursday but my computer deleted what I had wrote when I was almost done so I had to rewrite it which took more time than I would have liked. If you have any ideas you would like incorporated just tell me in your reviews and I'll try to make it work.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunters and Witches

**Disclaimer: **The usual don't own Sam, Hermione, or Dean. Sad I know.

Five months later I was in Philadelphia working a job that included a deranged man summoning a banshee and losing control of it causing it to wreak havoc all over the city. Oh well, they're both dead. Wait, did I just say that? Wow, things really have changed. Now you may be wondering why the hell I'm in Philly and not back in my home in Miami where Chris told me stay. Well I couldn't just stand the fact that innocent people were getting slaughtered and I was sitting at home doing nothing. So, I had been traveling knowing Chris would call the moment she decided to come to Miami. I guess I just needed some time to just think things through and I've chosen that I want to hunt my own for a while longer. I really just need the separation from her. I love her, but I can't be around her temporarily not unless she desperately needs me. The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance started playing and it took me a moment to register the fact my cell phone was ringing.

"Hello." I said not recognizing the number that was flashing on the ID screen.

"Hermione is that you?" A male voice sounded.

"Yes. Who is this?" I questioned wary of the strange man but thought maybe he has a job for me. I occasionally get these weird calls, which is what got me to leave Miami in the first place.

"It's Sam. Where the hell are you? I thought Chris ordered you to stay in Miami. Don't ask how I know that and don't say I am there because I'm standing in your kitchen and you're not here and Dean is freaking out a bit."

Sam said all in one breath. I was amazed but I am about most of the things that he does.

"First of all in Pennsylvania working a job. Don't even think about giving me a lecture about hunting alone I can take care of myself. And I don't have to listen to Chris I just opt to most of the time. Clearly this is not one of those frequent times. And what the hell are you doing in my house? Where's Chris? I thought you guys we're working together."

"We don't know."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

"We were working a job near Miami and we think whatever we were hunting took her. We came to tell you in person and you aren't here so we thought it got you too. You had us all worried." Yeah, right I thought. Worried my ass. The only one who might give a shit about me at the moment is Dean and that's because he's the only one who cares enough to actually call and see if I'm okay. He's so sweet and not in the romantic way, more like I'm now you're unofficial brother so if you need help on a hunt or a guy touches you without you're consent I kill them kind of way. Sam was still ranting on about God knows what and normally I wouldn't care just because it's HIM who's ranting. Yep, I definitely got it bad. But since this is an important matter I decided to interrupt him.

"Sam!" I yelled getting his attention.

"What?" He said irately.

"Shut up. I'll be there tomorrow. And tell Dean I'm okay and that I'll call later and he can make sure I stay awake while I drive." I ended the call before his angelic voice could respond. I couldn't let him hear me crying over what may have happened or is happening to my sister. I may need separation from her but I was not about to let her be killed. I angrily opened my door to my Ferrari and climbed with Avenged Sevenfold blasting in a volume Chris would be proud of. Chris. One thought of her was all I could take before the tears escaped.

After eight hours of driving I was starting to feel the effects of my lack of sleep and caffeine. I was somewhere in West Virginia heading to Florida and was more than halfway there seeing as I was going about thirty miles over the speed limit. I decided that this was probably the best time to call Dean even though it was only eight in the morning and he probably wasn't up, but I needed something to keep me awake. I got out my cell phone and quickly found his number in my contacts list and pressed the send button and pressed the phone to my ear hoping he would pick up.

After about the fifth ring I realized it was just going to go to voice mail. I was about ready to hang up when a groggy hello came through the earpiece.

"Dean." I said excitedly. "How are you? I'm so glad you're okay. I called because I'm about ready to fall asleep and I need you to keep me awake."

I could hear a groan and had to stifle my laughter. "You sure as hell don't sound like you're about to fall asleep. And besides can't you just turn up the music?"

I sighed. The boy knew absolutely nothing. "I'm always like this before I crash. And I already had my music all the way up and it wasn't helping and you said if I ever needed help to call you. Besides I couldn't sleep in a motel anyway not knowing what's happening or if any news-" I had to stop before the tears started up again. Unfortunately Dean knew this part of me all too well.

"Hey it's going to be okay." He soothed. "We'll find her before any serious damage is done and you're forgetting she's your sister. She can handle herself. Believe me, I, of all people, would know." This was the side of Dean I wish my sister would see. I could tell that Dean fancied her seeing as he flirted with other women but never fucked them that I knew of. If she saw this side of Dean she would want him even more than she wants him now. That's right. She likes Dean but at the same time Sam's personality wins her over at times. And then I realized once again that it was stupid to leave her. If I was there I could have saved her. I could have been there with her or even instead of her but for my own selfish reasons I decided to abandon her and now I might not see her again. I had to stifle my tears as I remembered Dean was on the phone waiting for me to talk.

All of the sudden he just started talking as if he could read my mind. "Oh hell no."

"What?" I asked genuinely confused.

"You aren't seriously thinking that this is your fault are you? Because that's completely messed up."

"It is not messed up. Think about it Dean. If had been there I could have helped you I could have helped her I-" I trailed off as the tears finally slipped out of their confinement eager to hit the interior of my car.

"You what 'Mione? If you had been here you might have gotten captured as well or worse. If anything Chris is probably happy you're not here, that you're safe for once."

"Yeah I guess."

The conversation carried on for quite a few hours before I finally reached the Florida border and my stomach decided to let it's insatiable hunger be known.

"As fun as it is talking to you Dean my stomach is highly protesting the fact I haven't eaten in… awhile." I said not even completely sure when the last time I had eaten was.

"Do you even know when the last time ate was?" Dammit I thought. Busted.

"Go eat 'Mine. I'll call you if anything new develops or if I just want to talk. Oh and you might want to call Sam."

"Why?"

"Honestly out of all us he was the most worried about you after you left."

"Really." I said a spark of hope lighting inside myself.

"Hell yeah. You should have seen him when we couldn't find you. I'm honestly surprised he didn't wear a hole in the floor while I found you in the contacts list. It was even worse when you didn't answer right away."

"Seriously." I said skeptical.

"He's got it for you, bad. I've never seen him like this before."

"All right well I better go I see a diner that looks cheap and they're food looks somewhat good. I'll see you guys in like three hours."

"Bye 'Mine. Be extra careful until you get us and are right here hugging us to death."

"Bye Dean."

After I finished my food and I was back on the road again. I had about an hour more to drive when I decided I should try and call Sam. Maybe Dean was right and, for some odd reason, Sam actually liked me. I decided to call the house since I didn't know Sam's number. I let it ring until it went to voice mail and I left a message. "Hey guys. Where the hell are you? Oh well I guess it doesn't matter as long as you come back in one piece. I'll see you guys in a little under an hour. Bye." Bastard didn't even pick up. Although I knew it wasn't Sam's fault he wasn't there when I called I was disappointed I didn't get to hear his voice before I saw him which I was really nervous about.

I pulled up to my house about the time I said I would and saw the Impala sitting in the garage. I steeled myself for whatever reactions they might have whether positive or negative hopefully the former and I opened the door.

**A.N.** Well there's chapter five. I really don't have much to say only I figured out to read my reviews so feel free to write a quick message about what you think. Also I posted a new poll if you want to check it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunters and Witches

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling still hasn't adopted me and the writers of Supernatural still haven't recruited me…dammit.

I walked into the overly sized house still nervous about seeing the boys, more Sam than Dean. "Hello." I called disappointed when all that replied was its echo. Maybe they were still out. I walked up the stairs about to go to my room to get some much needed rest but instead I resorted to going to one of the guest rooms knowing that I would break out crying if I went into my room because of all the memories. I opened the door to the room that was across the hall from mine only to find it already occupied with a very wet and very underdressed Sam.

"Sam, oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were in here. I'm just going to go." I said gesturing towards the door trying not to look where his towel was. "'Mione wait." He called as he started walking towards me. I couldn't help but notice the water dripping down his well-built chest and his towel slowly sliding down his hips.

"Yeah Sam." I said and nearly died from delight as he hugged me his muscular body enveloping mine. I involuntarily groaned in pain from the bruises covering my torso and back.

"Are you okay?" He asked noticing the lacerations and bruises covering my body some fresh from my last hunt others gathered from previous excursions.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I tried to reassure him.

He looked at me with question in his enticing brown eyes but dropped the subject nonetheless. Instead he decided to move onto another reluctant topic on my part. "Why the hell did you run off alone like that? You had me- us worried." He corrected himself.

"Where's Dean?" I asked not liking the direction the conversation was taking. "He's down in the garage." Sam unwillingly answered.

"Okay. Thanks." I said heading for the door.

"Hey 'Mione."

"Yeah."

"Come up after you're done and I'll stitch you up."

"Okay."

"And 'Mione." I once again grudgingly stopped. "It's good to have you back." My body warmed at that thought. "It's good to be back." I said warmly.

I once again walked down all the stairs my body protesting with the physical pain I hadn't felt until I realized that we were going to find Chris. I walked into the garage only to find the lower part of a body I presumed was Dean's. I noticed that Motorhead was playing in the car surprisingly softly. It was then the evil plan flashed through my mind. I walked unnaturally soft, even for a hunter towards the car. I quietly opened the door to the car and slipped in Dean still oblivious to his surroundings. I put my hand on the volume switch and with a quick flick of wrist Motorhead was suddenly blasting. I heard Dean bang his head on the underside of car cursing as he rolled out from under his baby.

"God dammit Sam. What the hell are you thinking?" He stopped this thought

when he saw it was me instead of Sam. "Hermione you're back. You're home." He said nearly squeezing me to death. I managed to hold in my gasp of pain and instead hugged him back.

"Oh my God. Don't you dare scare me like that again, you hear? If you do I will personally find you myself and kill you raise you up again, kill you, raise you up again and then lecture you until you're nearly dead."

"It's good to see you too Dean." I said with a smile on my face forgetting how tired I was only feeling the happiness of being home and being with boys again. If only Chris were here than it would be perfect.

"Hey I think I'm going order pizza than I'm going to do research. Do you have any idea what it is you guys were hunting?

"To be honest, not a freaking clue. We were checking out the crime scene and the son of a bitch just took her. I should have protected her." Dean said his voice full of anger and grief.

"You said you've never lied to me right." Dean just looked at me with an inquiring gaze. "And you said we would find her and she would be okay. So we are going to find her." Dean just hugged me again.

"I'll get you the case file."

"Okay. I'll just be in my room."

After Dean dropped off the file and I ordered the pizza I got right to work hoping the boys missed something when I knew they didn't. They were too good. Sam was too good to miss something no matter how small. Sam. I sighed as I thought about him. That boy confused me more than any other boy had and that was saying something. I had to, after all, deal with Ron. Ron. I once again sighed in exasperation and sadness pushing those thoughts aside knowing it would do me no good to think about them. I was about to go back to research when a knock rattled my thoughts.

"Come in." I allowed whoever it was to come into my domain. The door opened revealing Sam with a medical kit in tow.

"Hey. I figured while we're waiting for pizza I could patch you up if that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine." I said somewhat nervous of the lacerations and bruises covering my torso area.

"Let's see what I have to work with." Grabbing my slowly swelling face he leaned me towards him and I had to concentrate on keeping my breathing steady. He studied my face and then got up. "I'll be right back. I got to get an old family remedy cooking."

"Okay." I replied distantly.

While Sam was getting whatever he was making going I got back to researching. I realized I would need some books. I went to our massive library, which was easily the biggest room in the house. It was filled with books stacked upon books and immediately went to the folklore section. I got on a ladder and got the many books I thought I might need and headed to a table. I probed through the books for at least forty minutes when I heard hurried scurrying through one of the many hallways. I heard my name being called and drew my knife. I looked out in the hall tentatively. I turned the corner and knocked into a wall of pure muscle. I looked up to see the reason why I was on the floor only to see Sam and Dean with worried looks on their faces.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?"

Dean was the one who spoke up first. "We thought that son of a bitch got you too when Sam couldn't find you in your room."

"Oh well here I am and don't worry about anything evil entering the house."

"How can you tell us to not worry?" Sam said angrily demanding an answer.

I recoiled slightly never hearing him this angry and was honestly a little frightened. Sam saw this and his expression softened slightly. Dean seeing there was no danger and that we needed to talk said, "I'll be downstairs. Pizza should be here soon. I'll call you two when it gets here and I'll pay, don't worry."

Sam just ignored him and addressed me instead, "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed and you're hurt so with you not on your best I thought something bad happened."

"It's fine. I told you to not worry because this house is heavily guarded so no matter what nothing evil can enter. Evil being the key word."

"Oh." Sam said angry with himself for scaring me over nothing.

"Hey it's okay." I comforted lightly touching his arm.

"Yeah. Let's fix you up shall we?"

"Let's." I agreed as we started heading to my room. As we approached I noticed a rather vile smell. I decided to voice my thoughts making sure it wasn't just me smelling that awful odor. "Oh god, what the hell is that vulgar smell?"

Sam merely laughed and explained, "It's the old family remedy. Smells God-awful but gets swelling to go down after I put the stitches in."

I just sat on my bed, Sam following in suit and turned towards him. He gently took my chin and once again leaned it towards him inspecting the damage that was done. "Damn you banged your body up good. What did you do?"

"Usual. This is just how it is when you hunt alone." I answered hoping it satisfied with the answer. Instead of replying he just started stitching my face up as I barely winced as the needle weaved in and out of skin.

"Shit. How you can do that?" Sam asked curiously finishing up with my face.

"Do what?"

"Just sit there as I stitch you up."

I shrugged in response not knowing how to explain. He just looked at me and I saw a new look in his eyes as I lifted my shirt off so he could tend to my wounds that covered my torso. I crimsoned under his leering gaze.

"What?" I asked hoping to avert his looking to something else.

"Nothing just," he paused seeming to rethink what he was going to say. "Never mind." I was about to ask about it but gasped he took my body and inclined it towards him. I was aware how strong and big his hands were and imagined how they would feel on the rest of my body. I once again blushed as Sam finished quickly me having mainly bruises on my torso. I noticed his hands lingered on my stomach and he slanted his face towards me. His lips were centimeters from mine and I realized he was asking me permission to kiss me. I smiled as I, too, veered my head towards his and our lips connected. He kissed me tenderly and gently laid me the rest of the way on the bed aware of my injuries and being careful not to cause me pain as he climbed on top of me. His hands slightly wandered and my body arched towards his as his licked my lips. I teased him for a bit denying his entrance before gently biting and sucking his bottom lip and then allowed him entrance into my mouth. As his skilled tongue probed my mouth his hands grew bolder and grabbed me more firmly. I felt him against my thigh and smiled reveling in the fact that it was me who caused that. Just as I was about to take his shirt off the door to my room opened abruptly.

"Hey guys pizza's, damn." Dean said finally realizing the state we were in. " Damn Sammy. Next time lock the door or tell me and I'll know not to come in but this is a start." Sam just groaned in reciprocation. Dean just smirked as he left the room leaving me embarrassed, and Sam with a raging well, you know.

**A.N.** So what do think? Please review and check out the poll on my profile its only open for a couple more days. Chris should be in the next chapter if it goes how I think it will.


	7. Chapter 7

Hunters and Witches

Disclaimer: I got nothing interesting to say in this one just don't own anybody except Chris.

Sam was still leaning against me and as much as I wanted him to stay there I was embarrassed that we had been caught and to add to that embarrassment my stomach growled. I blushed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I had better take a shower." Sam said.

"Didn't you just oh." I said as I realized what he had to take a shower for. "Sorry about that."

He whispered into my ear. "I don't really mind except my brother would never let it go if I went down there with a boner."

I giggled nervously. "Besides." He continued. "I like seeing you like this."

"Well maybe we can try this again sometime." I said in what I hoped was a flirty voice. Sam just smiled and kissed me on the forehead. I put my shirt on, and went downstairs to get some food. Dean was already there watching some movie and eating. Just as soon as he saw me he smirked.

"What?" I asked in a saucy tone.

"No need to act nasty. I just never pegged you or my brother as the type. Although I am somewhat proud of him now. After all you and he." He trailed off suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"We just kissed and well yeah." Dean looked at me with suggestive eyes. "I'm sure that's all you did."

"It is." I said firmly. And then there was silence with Dean just looking at me with those eyes. It was beginning to feel very awkward.

"I'm going to go upstairs now."

"Where Sammy is." Dean stated.

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"Only that Sam is a guy and my brother and we are very good when comes to natural acts such as these." Dean said with a smirk and mischievous look in his eye.

"Yeah and how would you know if Sam is any good in bed?" For once in his life Dean Winchester was speechless. Or so I thought.

"I wouldn't but I'm sure you would." Dean smirked in victory. It was then that Sam entered.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sam questioned as he saw the looks that were being exchanged between us. "Um, Hermione these weren't in the file that Dean gave you." Sam said as he handed over some documents.

"What are they?" I asked drawing my attention away from Dean only to meet Sam's piercing gaze asking me what had happened between Dean and me. "They're the autopsy reports. I thought you might want to look over them yourself." He said still questioning me with his eyes. I decided to answer so he knew that Dean didn't have to get the shit beaten out of him. I leaned up to whisper in his ear but he still had to lean his 6'5 frame to meet 5'6 form. "Don't worry about Dean. He was just teasing me about catching us and about what we might or might not continue." I said taking his earlobe and biting it softly. I walked away wondering where the hell that came from. I was never like that. I definitely never acted like that. Ever. I spent way too much time around Dean and Chris. I once again saddened at the thought and decided to get back to work. I fell on a guest room bed and groaned in pain as I hit one of my fresh bruises. Damn that hurt.

I looked at the autopsy reports only to be sickened at the thought that all the victims were infants to just above toddler age. I also realized that the heart and liver of them all were not accounted for. I threw down the reports in anger and grabbed a gun and sports tape wrapping it around my knuckles needing to take my wrath out on something before we left to talk to some of the families that had lost their children. I went to the sparring part of our gym, loaded the gun, and pressed a button revealing targets. I shot each one with the utmost accuracy. I heard the door to the gym enter revealing the brothers. I simply nodded my head in acknowledgement and went back shooting the targets mercilessly.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Typical Dean. Always had to have a smartass remark about everything. I walked passed him and Sam and with the athletic tape wrapped around my knuckles began to pound the punching bag dropping in a couple of kicks now and then. I beat the hell out of it until the chain finally broke. I broke down sobbing. I wondered what the hell was wrong with me. I never cried this much. I was always strong. Sam pulled me into his comforting embrace and stroked my hair until I calmed down.

"Hey what's up?"

"Its taking children. Whatever this bastard is its taking children. I want it dead and sent back to hell." I said standing up and drying my tears. I walked to the guest room I was staying in and started taking out my personal arsenal and started cleaning everything.

"Would you care to elaborate as to why you are so pissed?" Dean said as he barged into the room.

"I already told you its taking kids not to mention it has Chris."

"That's bullshit. That's not the reason why you were crying."

"Dean cut it out." Sam said as he finally reached the room.

"Oh come on Sam. You can't tell me you honestly believe that bullshit reason she tried to feed us." Dean said clinging to the fact there was something else.

"You're right. I can't. But if there is something else then Hermione can tell us when she wants to."

I smiled my thanks. Dean just grumbled in defeat and dropped the conversation.

"Why don't you get changed and then we can head to the Hendersons'. Their daughter Honour and their son Aiden were the latest to be taken."

"Two?" I asked in surprise.

"Aiden was only a couple weeks old and Honour was three. Their daughter Ava who is five managed not to get taken. She slept in her parents' bedroom. Doesn't say why. Their oldest son Jerome is eight and was sleeping over at a friend's house when this happened." Sam briefed me.

"Oh." I said the information seeping into my brain.

I got some clothes and Sam and Dean left to give me privacy. I walked down the stairs to see the boys in suits and ties.

"Well don't you guys clean up good." I said surprising them both.

"Honey if you think I look this good in this suit then just wait to see me with it off." That comment earned Dean a smack in the stomach.

"Ow. What the hell is was that for?" Dean exclaimed in pain and wonderment at how I could smack that hard.

"For turning my perfectly reasonable compliment into a sexual innuendo. Do that again when I'm in a bad mood and I'll actually hit you hard."

Dean just looked at me in amazement.

"Hey you ready to go?" Sam asked finally speaking.

I nodded. "Yeah lets go."

Sam held out his arm to me and I took it. As we were walking towards Dean's beloved car Sam whispered to me, "You look great." I smiled at the compliment seeing as I had chosen a simple white pantsuit. Woman suit of course.

Sam opened the back door for me and got in the front seat as Dean finally reached the garage and got in the Impala. As soon as he turned on the car Metallica was blasting through the speakers. I shook my head at how similar he was to Chris.

As we approached the neighborhood the Hendersons' lived in Dean turned down the music and addressed me. "I'm assuming you don't mind impersonating an FBI agent."

"I prefer CIA but I suppose FBI will just have to do." I said sarcastically and overdramatically.

"And you say I have a smartass comment for everything." Dean mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked knowing perfectly well what he had said just wanting him to say it so Sam could here it too and then I could chastise him for it."

"Nothing." Dean said much to my dismay as we reached the Hendersons' front door. I knocked on the door and stood back with the boys behind me waiting for someone to answer. After several delayed minutes and Dean and me having our usual banter I heard footsteps approach and the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties who looked overrun by stress.

"Who are you?" She questioned her voice notifying us of her lack of sleep.

Dean was the first to speak up. "Are you Mrs. Henderson?" The woman nodded.

Sam continued for Dean flashing his badge. "Mrs. Henderson we are with the FBI. I'm agent Gibbs. These are my partners Agent David." He said motioning to me as I flashed my badge. "And Agent DiNozzo." Dean flashed his badge.

"What would the FBI want with us?" She said nearly at her breaking point. "The police have already questioned us. Quite thoroughly I might add." She said as she started to close the door.

I took a step towards her and said in my most understanding voice, "Mrs. Henderson, please and try to understand with all the children going missing and some turning up dead the government had to intervene. We are trying to keep this from the media as long as we can. We also came to try and stop the abduction of more children and we're hoping to find some alive."

"You mean I can help?"

"Of course." Sam said. "All we need is information."

"Okay. Come in."

We stepped into the lavish home that was once clean but now a little bit of everything was strewn around the room.

"Please forgive the mess. With everything going on I haven't had a chance to clean and my husband is still trying to get a flight home. He works as a traveling salesman and his job causes him to be away a lot hence why I'm a housewife." Mrs. Henderson explained as she drew us further into her home. We stopped in the living room and I saw a girl, who I assumed was Ava, swinging by herself outside. Before Sam and Dean could begin their questioning I asked gesturing towards the small girl, "Is that Ava?"

Mrs. Henderson just nodded.

"Is it alright if I talked to her? I promise I won't ask anything that seems too personal and I won't force any answers out of her."

"I guess." Mrs. Henderson said granting me permission.

I thanked her and walked out of the house towards the girl. I knelt in front of her seeing she had no intention of actually swinging just to sit there.

"Hi. My name's Hermione. What's yours?"

For a moment I thought she wasn't going to answer. But the little girl surprised me. "Ava."

"Hi Ava. Can you answer some questions for me about Honour and Aiden and the night they were taken? You don't have to if you don't want to." I said encouraging her to say yes. She just nodded her black curls bouncing at the movement.

"Okay. Do you remember anything strange about the night they left?"

She shook her head no.

"Are you sure? Did you see anything that shouldn't have been there?" I asked almost sure she knew something.

She hesitated before shaking her head no.

"Ava, I can't help your sister and brother if you don't tell me something you know."

"You won't believe me." She stated quietly.

"Yes I will."

"It's not real."

"Ava, it's okay to tell me. I promise that I won't laugh or blame you for anything that you remember."

"I was a bad older sister."

"Why's that?" I asked feeling compassion for this girl. I saw so much of myself in her I couldn't help it. I sensed her hesitance and tried to reassure her, "It's okay Ava. I won't get angry."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I said taking her hands into mine.

"I saw it take them and I just stood there and then it turned towards me and I was scared so I went to mommy and daddy's room. My mommy said it was just a nightmare. I went back because I said I had to go to the bathroom and I saw it fly out the room with them so I just went to my mommy's room and went to sleep and they were still gone when I woke up." She finished as a tear trailing from her bright green eyes down her face.

"It's ok Ava. I don't blame you. And see my friends that are coming out here we take care of things like this. It'll be alright ok?"

She just nodded. I looked towards Dean and he motioned that it was time to leave.

"I have to go now but I will catch whatever took them okay?"

"Okay." She whispered.

"So what did you find out?" Dean asked as we sped off in the Impala.

"The little girl saw whatever took her little brother and sister. She gave me a good description. It will definitely help us."

"So let me get this straight she saw it take them and did nothing."

"She tried to tell her mom but her mom just told Ava it was a nightmare. She went back to the room only to see it take her siblings." I defended.

"And did nothing." Dean said arguing his point.

"She was scared Dean. And besides if she had done something she would have probably been taken too. If you actually had a brain you might have thought of that." I said as I got out and ran to my room and got a picture out of a desk drawer. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. But I'll make it up to you by helping this family get their kids back. I will." I said with a false confidence. A knock interrupted me.

"Hey." Sam said poking his head in my room. "Mind if I come in?"

"No. But I can't guarantee another make out session." Sam laughed at the comment and sat beside me.

"I'm sorry about Dean."

I waved off the apology. "It's okay."

"Was he right about there being more to this case then you're letting on?"

For some reason I felt compelled to share this with Sam, which was serious considering the only person who knows this information, is Chris. I nodded and took the picture from under my pillow where I had put it when Sam had knocked. It was a picture a two girls one between the age of six to eight, another girl who looked to be about four or five and a little boy who appeared to be three or four. I handed the picture to Sam who asked, "Is that oldest girl Chris and is the other girl you?"

"Yeah I was five and Chris was seven. The little boy is three."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Simon and-" I took a deep breath. "He's our little brother."

"Where is he now?"

"He's dead."

Sam looked at me regret obvious in his eyes that he ever pried into this. "Hermione, I am so sorry."

"It's okay. He was taken a couple weeks after this picture was snapped. I saw everything but before then I hadn't believed in anything supernatural yet. He was found dead a couple days later. I could have stopped it but I didn't. Chris was the only one who believed I wasn't completely crazy. I refuse to have Ava have that same guilt Sam." Even though I wasn't crying he still grasped me into a tight and safe hug.

"It's not your fault. Understand? If you had intervened in all probability you would have been killed too." He conveyed to me in a comforting voice. I looked up and I couldn't resist. I kissed him. I pulled away and his dimples were clearly showing.

"I better keep on researching."

"I'll help."

We amazingly did work on the case. Of course we had a couple kisses and two major snogging sessions but we did work.

"Hey Sam I think I found what is doing this. Listen. It's called an Aswang. They're shape shifters who by day are townspeople usually quiet, shy and, evasive. They usually like to work with meat and are usually butchers. By night, they turn into creatures who like to eat small children and unborn fetuses favoring the heart and liver."

"Which were missing in each corpse. Hermione you're a genius." He declared as picked me up and kissed me.

"What the hell did I say about locking the damn door?" Dean said as he sauntered into the room three beers in hand.

"Hermione figured out what it is we're dealing with. It's an aswang."

"Great now how the hell do we kill it?" Dean asked obviously eager to get this case over. Or maybe to get Chris back I'm not sure yet.

"Um oh good news salt burns their skin. All it says is that silver dispels their presence but not how to kill them. It also doesn't say anything about them taking hostages only that they like to keep to the shadows when not in their human form. But there is a way to tell if a human is an aswang. They're supposedly to have bloodshot eyes."

"Only four people have been hired in butcher shops around the time the disappearances started and only two are around the neighborhoods the kids have disappeared from." Sam said from behind his laptop.

"Awesome. Hermione and Sam you take one and I'll take the other."

"Okay call if you find anything and be careful." I said to dean in a motherly tone.

Dean just nodded his compliance.

"Come on we'll take my Ferrari. I'll even let you drive, which is amazing because I never let any drive her."

"Thanks but I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." I said climbing into the car. "You might want to buckle up."

Sam did as I advised and as soon it clicked I backed and sped off going fifteen to twenty miles over the speed limit.

"Holy shit." Sam exclaimed seeing the speed we were going at and sighed in happiness as we reached our destination. "You didn't see anything."

"And I don't intend on seeing anything well at least anything involving the speeds that you're driving."

I rolled my eyes in response. We walked into the butcher shop and a foul smell overwhelmed my senses. I knew that smell anyway.

"Sam." I said cautiously as he went up to the front desk.

"What?"

"I think we interrupted something."

"Like what?" He said clearly confused.

"I'll explain in the car."

"Umm, okay."

"I'm sorry for the delay you two." A sugary, quiet voice said, as we were just about to exit. We turned around to find a shy looking woman in front of her eyes noticeably bloodshot.

"It's okay. We need to call a friend and tell him that we found what we were looking for and to meet us here." I said hoping not to raise suspicion. The underlying meaning however did not escape the aswang.

"Now why would you need to do that?" She menacingly replied.

"So we can send your sorry ass to hell." Sam answered drawing a silver knife as I drew my silver Sais. The aswang whose name was Gigi decided she better take out Sam first. Sam sent me a look that said go see if there are any survivors and if there are get them the hell out. I nodded in agreement knowing he could take care of himself. I ran to the backroom following the smell of blood and death until I hit a dead end. I could hear crying and I realized that shelf holding meat could be moved. I shoved it aside while I heard crashes in the main area and a 'son of a bitch'. I knew I didn't have much time. I threw open the door and saw a set of stairs. The farther down I went the stronger the smell became and I stopped once I hit the bottom and got control of myself. I found a light switch and was horrified at what I saw. They were child parts scattered throughout the room. At the far side I saw some children most were bloody and I hoped they were alive. I noted that there were four infants that looked to be alive and at least five toddlers that might make it. I knew that the fourteen others that were taken couldn't be helped. Then on a different wall I saw her.

"Chris." I breathed out. I ran to her side and checked for a pulse. I smiled when I found one and all the sudden her head snapped up.

"Get away from me you bitch." She screamed while thrashing about.

"It's okay Chris. It's me. It's Hermione." She stopped and looked at me.

" 'Mione is it really you?"

I nodded and picked the locks to her chains. As soon as she as free she collapsed not use to her legs yet.

"Hold on I'll get you and the others out." I said going over to the children while supporting Chris and looking for a different way out. To my chagrin, it appeared the only way out was to go up the stairs. I roused some of the toddlers telling them it was okay. Some were able to walk others weren't and I had to support them also. The ones that could walk I told to stay close.

I made my way to the infants and checked their pulses. All of them, it seemed, were alive I picked up one baby only to have a girl speak up, "That's my little brother."

I couldn't help but ask, "Are you Ava's little sister?"

She nodded her head. I beamed knowing that she wouldn't have to hold up the guilt that I held. "Well why don't you hold Aiden for now okay?" I suggested.

She, like Ava, was very quiet so she just held out her arms to take Aiden. I was about to pick up another newborn when I heard an angry screech and rushed footsteps. I put down Chris and once again drew my Sais.

"Everyone stay close until I say otherwise." I commanded not willing to let any others die because of the monster's appetite.

She came down in a rage and looked straight at me. "You bitch!" She screeched. "You're releasing my meals."

"Really?" I said in a mock question. "I'm so very sorry."

"You will pay." She said starting to advance towards me. I stepped to the side the kids following my move. Before she could come further Sam jumped from the steps, no weapons, and tackled her.

"Sam." I cried out.

"Get the kids out." He bellowed. I couldn't leave him to deal with the bitch and three other infants. I noticed Chris was finding her legs again and with one look told her to take the ones that were free and get out. She agreed and started to take them up the stairs helping those that couldn't support themselves. I took my battle stance as she rushed towards me clearly pissed. I stabbed but missed everything important and managed to lodge one inside her. She screamed as the silver burned but got it out and threw it across the room. I still had one more Sai and I was about to attack when a shot rang out and went through her heart.

"Burn in hell, bitch" I heard Dean say in triumph.

I looked over to see Sam bleeding. I ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I've had worse."

"You'll definitely have to let me tend to you when we get back to the house."

"Yes, because we know how well that went between you two last time."

I laughed and released the last two babies as we headed up the stairs.

**A.N. **Holy shit that was a long chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and please vote on the poll I'm closing it late Friday. Once again, please review and if you want anything added let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Hunters and Witches

**Disclaimer:** Usual. Don't own anything except Chris.

After we got home I knew Chris was going to lecture me. I sighed knowing she wouldn't understand. Everything came easy to her but not me and for that she wouldn't understand shit about me. Chris led me to her room after she asked to talk to me.

"Why the hell did you take off like that 'Mione? And don't even give that confused look of yours I knew you went hunting by yourself. You said hunting wasn't apart of you yet there you go. You lied to me. What is it because Sam looked at me in a way that you wanted him to look at you? I have no feelings for him."

"You wouldn't understand why I do the things I do." I said somewhat infuriated.

"Make me."

"Fine. I'm Chris." I said mockingly imitating her. "I'm so beautiful and oh look a guy. Watch this Hermione." I stopped as I pretended to make out with an imaginary guy.

"That is not how I act. Besides you're just jealous that I can get guys."

"Oh really. Tell me Chris how do I really feel since I obviously have no idea." I responded quite sarcastically.

"Ever since that boy you brought home liked me more than you've been bitter towards me. You try and hide it but I know it's there. And ever since Simon died and dad blamed it on you you've changed." Chris said vehemently.

I responded anger in my voice disgusted as I felt my eyes brimming with tears. "That statement shows how little you know about me, Christine." I ran out the door brushing passed Dean and ran down the hall basically tackling Sam. I got up as quickly as I could and whisked down the street as the skies heavy tears mixed with my own. I could hear Sam running behind me yelling for me to slow down as he caught up to me. I only ignored him and tried to run faster.

"Hermione, wait stop." Sam gasped trying to catch his breath as he stopped in front of me trying to catch his breath. It may not look like it and my friends may have not known but I am a damn good runner. I stopped in front of Sam nearly collapsing into.

"Hey its okay." Sam soothed as he finally caught his breath. "Its okay. Tell me what happened.

"I'm sorry. I usually don't break down this much or at all really. I don't know why I'm doing it now."

"It's okay to break down sometimes. Where were you headed anyway?"

"I don't know." I said honestly. "Judging by where we are I'd say probably the cemetery where my brother is buried."

"Well don't take off like that again, please." I looked up at his puppy brown eyes and couldn't take my eyes a raindrop running down his soft lips and down his shirt. It was then I came to the realization that the rain was still pounding around us and that I was wearing an already tight shirt. A white tight shirt. Sam noticed this and unbuttoned his flannel shirt leaving him in just a wife beater and handed it over. I put it on and quickly buttoned it up. I noticed Sam had been looking at me intently during this process. I looked up cautiously only to find him either smiling or smirking I couldn't tell which because of the blinding rain.

"What." I asked cautiously and quietly.

Sam took a step towards me grabbed me around my waist and leaned in towards my face. "Nothing, I just like how much you look in my clothes. Just the thought of you in my clothes and nothing else makes me shudder in complete ecstasy."

"Yeah?" I questioned as I leaned forward slightly.

"Yeah." Sam confirmed as he closed the distance between us. Because of our height differences he had to bend down quite far even with me going as high up as I could. I could feel his hands trail down my back to right below my ass. I felt myself being lifted up as Sam asked for entrance. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he backed up into a tree. I ran my fingers through his hair as I felt his tongue do wondrous things to mine as I imitated similar moves. Just as I thought this couldn't go wrong a car sped passed up sending mud flying in our direction and the jist of if it happened to hit us.

Sam broke away and yelled at the driver, "Dickhead, watch where you're driving." He turned towards me the anger in his face quickly evaporating. "You okay."

I smiled at his caring nature. "I'm fine. I've been in worse."

He gave a small chuckle. "Well let's start heading back shall we." He said holding his hand out for mine to take.

"Okay." I responded taking his large strong hand with my rough small one as we began the long walk back to my house.

**A.N. **I know this took forever to get out and its really short but this chapter just gave me problems. I hope there was enough Sam/Hermione in it considering its length.


	9. Chapter 9

Hunters and Witches

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and Chris.

We had walked about a half a mile when I realized that Sam was looking at me with an inquiring gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing I was just wondering." He trailed off.

I gave him a look telling him I had no idea what he was going to say and to please continue.

"Well," He said as he shifted. " Me and Dean heard your conversation and I was wondering what you meant when you said Chris didn't know you and wouldn't understand and what she meant by your dad blaming you and you weren't the same."

"Oh." I paused not knowing how to approach the question. I was also hesitant in how much information to reveal which scared me. With any other person I didn't know well I would easily have made up a lie but with Sam I felt I could trust him and that only meant one thing. I was falling for him hard and fast. I decided what the hell and came to the conclusion that Sam was trustworthy. I am an idiot. "Ever since my brother died I was different. I was really close to him for the three years I knew him. My dad figured since I saw the monster take Simon that it was my fault. I guess since I heard it so often that I agreed with him. After his death I didn't smile or talk as much. Because I was blamed for the death of my brother Chris became the favorite of the parents. She could do know wrong in their eyes. As a result of this, she got away with a lot of shit and I became even more distant and the fact we went to different schools didn't help. We only became close about four years ago when we met up on a hunt by accident. She seems to think that because we're close now she knows everything about my past and she just doesn't. She doesn't understand what its like to finally have a good life after so long and to just have it taken away form you."

Sam pulled me into a hug and rubbed soothing circles on my back after I realized we had stopped walking. "Hey it's okay. I was in a similar situation with Dean and after a hunt that hinted at information but didn't really reveal it he backed off a bit in that department. Now, I think that instead of waiting for a hunt like ours to come along you and Chris should talk about this."

"Yeah I guess." I said starting to walk again. Sam put his arm around my waist and drew me to him. While rubbing my arm up and down trying to warm me up he kissed the top off my head. I looked and smiled at his sweetness. I then pecked him on the lips. By this time we had reached my house and I looked up the stairs. I looked back at Sam and he nodded letting me know I had his support. I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. I paused outside Chris's door and decided to just get it over with. I opened the door and was both surprised at the sight in front of me. Dean and Chris were kissing on the bed and Chris was missing her shirt and pants while dean was down to his boxers. Chris's head snapped up at the door wondering who would dare intrude on them. " OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed. "Sorry. Continue." And with that last note I closed the door and lent against it. I shook my head trying to get those images out of my head and decided to head down the stairs and into the kitchen towards Sam.

"Uh uh." Sam reprimanded me

"What?" I dared to ask still trying to get those scarring pictures out of my brain.

"No way in hell have you already talked to Chris."

"She and Dean were a bit preoccupied." I explained a new wave of perturbing thoughts hitting my mind. I groaned and I think Sam finally got my meaning.

"Oh god they aren't oh god." Sam said in a disbelieving voice.

"Oh but they are and seeing as neither one has come down I'm assuming my interruption was just that, an interruption and now that that has gone on with the sex."

I gave a Sam a wary glance as a devilish smirk appeared on his face. "Oh babe I am so sorry you had to witness that catastrophic event." He came beside me and whispered in my ear. "What can I do to erase the memory from your mind?" He asked nipping at my ear and moving down my neck.

"Mmhm. Wait babe?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean if you don't like it I can come up with something else I just always thought couples had pet names for each other. And well yeah."

"A couple?" I asked wondering when this went down.

"I just assumed we were. We are aren't we?" Sam asked obviously confused.

"I think I can deal being stuck as yours."

"Good. Now that that's cleared up where were we?" Sam asked clearly rhetorical but I chose to ignore that.

"I don't know right about here." I said kissing him fervently running my hands up his chest. Sam hoisted me up and sat me down on the counter. I quickly discarded his wife beater still marveling at the sight of his well-chiseled chest. Sam started unbuttoning his shirt exposing my still soaking white shirt that showed my lacy black bra. He quickly took off my white shirt and started massaging my breasts while nipping down my neck. I moaned into his ear and I could feel him smirk against my neck. Suddenly the kitchen door swung open to reveal Dean and Chris fully dressed I might add. I felt Sam groan against my neck and I buried my face into his hair in embarrassment at our state.

"Holy shit. At least we were in my room 'Mione." Chris said still obviously mad at me.

"Yeah Sammy. Way to score. I knew you had it in you." Dean said proudly. They both left room but with very different expressions. Sam handed me his shirt once again I smiled my thanks knowing I had to talk to Chris before our relationship got worse. Sam gave me a soft kiss before heading to a shower to take care of his…problem I guess is the right word for it while I mustered the courage to find Chris.

**A.N. **Basketball season is upon us along with Christmas shopping and wrapping meaning almost no time to update. :(. Check out the poll on my home page it will help me write further chapters. Thanks for sticking through the drought of no updates.


	10. Chapter 10

Hunters and Witches

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shit. I also don't know how this chapter is going to turn out because my grandpa is in the hospital and everything I write the characters end up dying.

"Hey Chris. Wait up. We really need to talk." I called to Chris.

"Why? Didn't we already talk? Oh yeah that's right you ran out on me in the pouring rain where something could have gotten you."

My temper got the best of me and I responded with animosity taking over my voice. "I could just tell you were oozing with worry with me. Tell me. Do you fuck a guy every time I disappear or do you actually give a shit?"

"That was a low blow 'Mione and you know it." Chris said angry tears filling her eyes threatening to fall over the brim.

"Yeah well I don't give a shit right now. Maybe if you actually took the time to get to really know what I went through and am going through I would be more sympathetic toward what I say to you."

Dean stepped out of Chris's room just then and decided to defend Chris. Figures. "Hey now 'Mione. Come on she's your older sister."

I cut him off before he could continue. "Shut the hell up. You don't know shit. Don't pretend you know anything about me or my relationship with Chris when you don't." I immediately regretted the words as soon as I saw the look of hurt and shock cross Dean's face. I knew it was better that I wasn't involved in their lives. Everything around me always got fucked up. I turned around and headed to my room. I started throwing clothes, money and other essentials into one bag and my own personal stash of weapons and books into another. I packed everything up and headed out to my other car, a red '69 Ford Mustang. I was about to pull out when Sam came out with bags. I simply stared at him as he put his bags in the back and sat down beside me.

He sat there for a while and finally spoke. "Aren't you going to drive? I thought you were in a rush and if we don't leave now Dean will be able to catch up to us." He noticed me staring. "What?"

"Why?" He looked at me a confused expression crossing his handsome features. I proceeded to explain. "Why did you come after me? If you haven't noticed everything around me gets screwed up."

He shrugged. "I thought we established you were my girlfriend. What kind of boyfriend, even though she can take care of herself, would let his girlfriend go on a hunt alone? Besides you can't get rid of me that easy. Now that that's cleared up I say we go to Detroit. Kids have gone missing only to have worms found in their beds."

I nodded and started pulling out of the driveway and kept the music down until we were well outside city limits. I looked at Sam only to see that he was desperately trying to stay awake. I smiled at him and said, "Sam you can go to sleep. Even with my driving we won't get there until tomorrow late afternoon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides since I haven't gotten shit for sleep. I need someone to take the wheel and you're no good if you aren't rested."

"Are you're sure?"

"I'm sure." As soon as those words had come out my mouth Sam dozed off. I had been driving for a few hours contemplating my relationship with Chris and how maybe I should have just stayed in England. There are even less hunters over there and let me tell you England, Scotland, Wales, and when I went to Ireland had a hell of a lot of creatures and demons that definitely needed to be killed. I smiled as I remembered fellow hunters, some magic like Oliver (Wood), some not like Chassidy. I frowned as I thought about them and couldn't help but feel as though I had abandoned them and even more had lied to them. "Dammit." I muttered hoping not to wake Sam. Unfortunately, I found, when on alert for a hunt he was a somewhat light sleeper.

"What?" He exclaimed as he jerked up from his sleep.

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what's up? And is it seriously 2 in the morning." He asked glancing at the clock.

"Just thinking. And yes we have been driving for seven hours. We'll hit Frankfurt in about an hour thanks to my driving. I figure since it's the capital it's bound to have something open at three. Then you can drive from there and as long as you go at least the speed limit we should get to Detroit at around 9 A.M."

"Wow, you do drive fast."

"I like fast. No time to think about things just what's going on otherwise you miss something."

Sam gave me a look thankfully didn't push his thoughts on me. He instead started to talk about the hunt instead. "So have you gotten any ideas yet? I have a theory but nothing that could be concrete."

"Not really." And with that we dropped the subject and started to talk about random stuff. We talked about memories and little habits we had and I was disappointed when he told me about Stanford. For some reason, I felt as if he were holding back on me but decided not to dwell on it. I knew Sam would tell me when he was ready just like I would with my past and my powers. That was something else I thought about and I wondered how Sam would take it. I chose, just for the time being, to put it in the back of my mind and not worry about it for awhile. We got to Frankfurt and just stopped at a McDonald's. We got out and switched positions as I fell asleep wondering about my life and the hunt that was set before me.

A.N. I know you all have a right to be pissed at me but I felt everything I wrote was shit. I also need you guys to check out my poll. It will really help to develop the next few chapters. Thanks for sticking with me even though I haven't been updating.


End file.
